The invention relates to balers.
In known balers, the formed bales have to be bound with, for example, twine or wire before they are discharged from the baler. The purpose of binding is to avoid disintegration of the bales while they are left on the field. Known balers are stopped while binding proceeds. Since, during binding, the bale remains in the space where it has been formed and in which the next bale will be formed, the formation of the next bale cannot begin until the previous bale has been discharged. This binding time is comparable in length with the time required to form a bale so that considerable loss of time occurs.